Erotic Stranger
by Selene16
Summary: A vampire's infatuation may grant Shuichi a night he won't remember...AUDark Fic, YukiShuichi


Author's Notes: Damn, it was so hard for me to determine which title to use! I had a few different titles in mind but in the end, I gave into "Erotic Stranger". I'm not too sure if it's very suiting for this fic though. Anyways, for anyone that loves Yuki/Shuichi vampire fiction then this is the fic for you!…although I doubt all of you will be so thrilled with the content of this lemon. This is my first Gravitation One-Shot and my second attempt at writing yaoi so please be critical where necessary because I'm very likely not the greatest yaoi-writer. I will take constructive criticism and use it for improvement . Also, I might submit "Erotic Stranger" to a fanfiction contest so please tell me what you think (worth entering, not worth entering, etc).

Special thanks to: tiarakiyoshi for beta-reading this fanfic! Your criticism and comments have provided me with confidence, as well as developed my skills. But those skills are still developing and I could use your help again in the future . For anyone in need of a beta-reader, e-mail (prefers yaoi and slash fanfiction).

**WARNING:** This fanfic contains slight masochism/sadism, bondage, and NCS. If you are strongly opposed to BDSM and NCS, please turn back now.

Disclaimer: The characters of _Gravitation_ belong to Maki Murakami.

**_Erotic Stranger_**

****

****

Enticing. Captivating. Provocative. Three words that described the beautiful creature, known only to the dead as Yuki Eiri. With skin pale as the silky moonlight and hair brighter than the morning sun, the very essence of Yuki Eiri's physical attributes wasa contradiction within itself; his hauntingly erotic looks a contrast of both the darkness and the light. Within his cold, dead heart, only one of the two metaphorical descriptions remained true to his soul.His black heart would forever be shrouded in darkness, deceased in a world where his consciousness and his very breath had long since dissipated into the fading years. He no longer breathed; no longer could feel emotion…all that Yuki Eiri could feel was the thirst.

Yes…the thirst. Like playful caresses of sexual interlude, his thirst for blood drove him to the edge of his sanity, polluting his mind with a lust for the coppery liquid and dominating his ability to convene blinded by his desire. Blood…he yearned to sink his teeth into the unknowing neck of a pathetic victim, too enthralled by his dead, golden eyes and teasing smirk to realize what he really was…he was nothing more than one of the forgotten nightmares of a child's imagination, a selfish beast wanting only what it could take in those silent moments as it ran its tongue along the gentle skin of the victim's neck, feeling the pounding pulse of their artery beat against the end of their tender muscle. As he slowly drew in the victim with his tender kisses, he would smirk as they gave in to the fake aura of trust that he exerted. Then he would gently sink his sharp teeth into that pounding vessel, withdrawing blood as his eyes became shrouded with his lust and his heart beat erratically until it felt as if it would explode. Gradually…the victim's heart would forfeit its wild beat and discontinue it's predominant rhythmuntil, at last, they ceased to breathe and became yet another helpless victim of this beautiful stranger.

It was never hard to find victim. Humans were stupid creatures, believing in silly notions such as 'love at first sight' or falling prey to a foreign beauty for a night of meaningless, hot sex. They either wanted love and commitment or they wanted a night of fun. And the younger they were, the stupider. It was always easy to find the young adults, drugged out of their minds, crawling out of a bar and anticipating the chance to get laid as well as it was easy to find the lonely, young, successful women, too obsessed in their work to have ever found a permanent mate. These women were so broken that seducing them had become more of a lazy chore than a twisted game of chase and catch.

On this particular night, though, Yuki Eiri had drifted from the normal victims that he would encounter and set his golden eyes upon a younger source…a young boy, of barely nineteen, with an adorable smile, strawberry-colored hair, violet eyes, and an intoxicating scent of strawberry and peaches. This prey hadn't been hard to find but was a rare, beautiful thing that this vampire had never had the chance of encountering. Within the loud, roaring music of the night club, he had watched this innocent creature shake its slim hips on the dance floor, his very movement making that lithe body appear untouchable and God-like, and Yuki immediately drowned in those violet eyes as they playfully captured his gaze, an erotic but shy smile dancing on his inviting lips. Almost impulsively, the blond vampire felt a longing to touch this rare being…to run his hands along its sweating body…to plant his teeth into that exposed neck.****

Yuki had never before been so captivated. In all his years as a tempting beast, he had never been tempted himself, not since that night, long ago, when the cursed teeth of Kitazawa Yuki took away his life, transforming him into the twisted nothing that he had become. Never again to see the sun and never again to feel his own breath against his skin, Yuki had accepted this new life with bitterness and anger…but, eventually, he gave in to this nature of killing and taking what he wanted. The world was filled with billions of naïve idiots, each one willing to throw themselves at his feet and beg to be taken.

In a way, he had felt fear run through him for the first time in years, remaining stoic and cold as his golden eyes locked onto the violet eyes of that young boy. The loud music faded from his sensitive hearing and all he could hear was the light pants of the pink-haired teenagers breath, as well as those small, echoless footsteps as he approached, his shy smile strangely sickening Yuki to the pit of his stomach but also causing his heart to beat faster and his mind to scream for its touch…those lips…

But he was afraid. It was dangerous to become infatuated for the creature that infatuated you had power…it had the power to take away your dignity, to rip you apart, with the simple snap of its fingers. Infatuation…it was a cruel beast, turning innocent hopefuls into dependent slobs, poisoning their mind with want and desire. But that was also what made it so beautiful…the fact that if you were the one infatuating, you obtained a disgusting power that gave you more reason and purpose, as well as control. Control was beautiful…for control for a vampire led to the erotic dance of teeth against skin, the tongue rolling around the exotic flavor of blood, as the victim's body became nothing more than a limp carcass.

If Yuki Eiri could have attempted to recall how he had left the glitzy Night club and ended up at his dark, hidden flat, with his mouth locked against the sweet-tasting lips of this unknown teenager, he would have spent months, maybe years, trying to piecetogether the scattered puzzle within his mind. He hardly cared about how he got here. All he cared about was the way that the pink-haired boy would brush his hips against the vampire's, rubbing against his forming erection and moaning as he felt those wandering, pale hands slip up his dark, skimpy shirt. Their tongues battled in a game of dominance, with the boy's body pressed tightly against the dark, closed door, Yuki resisting the urge to bite that playful tongue as his sensitive hearing picked up the irregular heartbeat of this foreign prey.

The boy soon pulled back, throwing back his head and exposing his darker neck to this seductive stranger, unaware of what his real intentions were since he was yet another part of the population; stupid and naïve. He gasped for breath and wrapped his legs tightly behind Yuki's, groaning as he again felt the vampire's erection. Yuki Eiri couldn't resist this temptress, gazing in the darkness with his golden eyes as droplets of sweat poured down the boy's exposed neck, hearing the pulsing of his artery beckon for the vampire's touch…for his lust to be fulfilled.

But Yuki Eiri was never one to give in so easily…in some cases. Most of the time, he waited for a moment such as this and answered the call eagerly, killing off the prey faster than it would have ever expected. But this one was different…and there was something about his moans and quaking breath that made Yuki want to toy with him. Toying with victims before their death…it was sick and twisted to use them, and then take their breath from their panting lips in the aftermath of their seductive game…there was something about it that made Yuki's leather pants constrict tighter, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips.

Avoiding the urge to dig into that inviting neck, Yuki ran his smooth tongue over the soft skin, stopping for a moment to lightly nip at it but careful not to cause the boy to bleed. And like the pink-haired teen's enticing strawberry/peach scent, his skin also tasted of this sickeningly sweet fruit.

A gasp escaped his lips and he ran his smaller hands through Yuki's soft, golden hair. "W-what's your name?"

The question came out in mid moan, slightly annoying the vampire as he hated the talkative victims. A lone night stalker, he had rarely ever exchanged more than a few words with any of senseless babbling that his prey may attempt, finding it a pointless waste of time and a distraction from his favorite game. In the end, anything that he would exchange with his prey would be meaningless as their death was quickly approaching, unaware by their blinded lust.

But…what difference would it make if he gave a name? Moving his tongue along the edge of the boy's chin, he lightly bit the boy's right ear, causing him to shiver as Yuki's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Yuki Eiri."

The boy was probably to frazzled and dazed to note that he had failed to feel any breath against his ear. Almost as if he thought that Yuki cared to know, he replied softly, "My name is Shindo Shuichi."

Yuki smirked, not caring at all about the boy's name but noting it nonetheless. Running his fingers along Shuichi's tender chest, he gently teased the hardening buds, attaching his lips to the boy's neck as he cried out, grasping Yuki's hair tightly. Although he hated talkative prey, he loved vocal lovers, crying out and screaming as he dominated their body before taking their innocence.

"Y-yuki…" the boy shuddered.

His pale hands left the boy's shirt, reaching down to gently caress Shuichi's erection through the fabric of his tight, skimpy shorts. The hands in his blond hair tightened considerably, the boy failing to breathe as he choked back a low moan that was ready to leave his parted lips. And in the darkness of Yuki's bedroom, he could see the beads of sweat that formed on Shuichi's head, beginning to slowly drip down the sides of his face as he bit his lip, his violet eyes hidden as he closed them.

Shuichi looked so innocent…almost like a little boy, ashamed but loving the first time that they touch themselves…but, Yuki was the one doing the touching, slipping his hand into those small, leather shorts to grasp the hardened length in his pale hand. And as the boy gave out a strangled gasp, Yuki had to bite back his tongue, as he was tempted to moan along with his prey, unable to bear the sight of that young, provocative human expose himself so freely, appearing like a fallen angel incapably of understanding what it had done wrong. As much as he enjoyed seeing Shuichi in such a state, he also hated and despised it, fearing that his power would slowly slip away if he gave in to the teen.

He stroked the moistened length, rubbing his hands along it as it pulsed beneath his touch, pushing away his thoughts. Feeling the entirety of the length, he stroked his fingers at the head of the boy's erection, rubbing the pre-cum against his fingers as he slid them back down along the length. Shuichi allowed another moan to leave his bruised lips, already sore from the way that Yuki had attacked them earlier. His face had began flush and his cheeks were starting to become tinged with the gentle color of pink, his half-closed eyes gazing into Yuki's with lust-filled need.

With his other hand, Yuki helped shimmy the thin material of the shirt over Shuichi's head, casting it aside and immediately capturing the boy's inviting lips in a hungry kiss. He ran his tongue teasingly below the boy's lower lip, continuing to stroke him with his skilled hand, before slipping his tongue into Shuichi's hot mouth, silencing his whispered moans. Yuki claimed the boy's mouth, almost smirking against his lips as he felt those small hands reach beneath his dark shirt to stroke his hard abdomen. The boy's heartbeat resounded in his ears, the pulse of that artery calling out to Yuki's lust…but he continued to ignore it, becoming so distracted that he almost cried out as Shuichi's exploring hands brushed over the fabric of his pants that covered his hard erection.

Yuki pulled back, opening his eyes to absorb the teasing, determined look that Shuichi was now giving him, a strange smile playing on the boy's lips. With an odd smile of his own, the vampire pulled his hand out of Shuichi's shorts, managing to retain a cruel laugh at the look of disappointment that clouded the pink-haired teen's eyes. Swiftly, he pulled off his shirt to expose his bare, toned chest, pressing himself up against Shuichi so that skin touched skin. With his free hands, he ran them along the boy's smaller form, bringing them down his sides to rest at the front on his shorts.

"Want to have some fun, Shuichi?" he whispered huskily, his cold voice making the younger boy shiver nervously.

Shuichi slowly nodded his head, a shy but curious look present in his eyes. "H-hai…"

With his tongue, he gently flicked one of the rosy buds on the boy's chest, rewarded with the low purr that reverberated in Shuichi's throat. His hands fumbled with the clasp of the boy's shorts, soon pulling down the tight material as he kissed his way down Shuichi's chest, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton as he made it down to his abdomen. With the cool air of the apartment biting at Shuichi's exposed skin, Yuki could feel the boy begin to shake and quiver, but he doubted it was only from the coldness of his home.

Shuichi's length glistened in the darkness, Yuki's cat-like eyes adjusting to the dark and hungrily gazing at the hardened erection. With ease, he took the boy into his mouth slowly, careful not to scrape his sharp vampire canines against it to cause the boy pain…although, Yuki did enjoy bleeding and pain during his sexual encounters. There was something about a writhing body and pain-filled cries that made his body pulse with desire.

His tongue teased the head of the erection, Yuki running his tongue along the underside of the length to produce more cries from his prey, unknowingly pulling the pink-haired teen further into his power…not like it would matter at this point since the boy had evidently given in to whatever fate would befall his stupidity. In a way, it almost completed this game of chase and catch but Yuki still had yet to indulge in his growing thirst and relieve the howling ache of hunger that resonated within his stomach.

"Y-yuki…" the boy moaned, pressing his hips forward as Yuki took the full length into his mouth.

_Baka…_Yuki inwardly cursed; almost disappointed that he would kill this one. Grasping onto the base of the length, Yuki slowing slid along it, taking the erection in and out of his mouth with expertise, his other hand placed firmly on the boy's smooth thigh. Shuichi's petite hands rested on either side of the vampire's broad shoulders, his nails grazing against the pale skin unknowingly. Feeling the light pain of the boy's nails dig into his skin, Yuki felt his erection throb achingly, aroused by the slightly painful ministrations of the pink-haired boy. Careful not to tear at the skin, Yuki slowly slid the pulsing erection out of his mouth, scraping his teeth against it. And, like he had hoped, Shuichi's hand tightened, his nails digging deep and a cry escaping his throat as Yuki was pushed father into his state of arousal.

With his free hand, he fondled Shuichi's sacs, cupping them and squeezing him as he felt Shuichi begin to thrust his erection lightly into Yuki's cool, inviting mouth. He rolled his tongue around the boy's arousal, taking him deep and sucking him off each time the erection grazed the back of his throat, and then always slowly pulling it out, sometimes running his teeth along the length to receive the painful response of the boy's nails on his pale shoulders, soon smelling the scent of his own blood slowly surface from the shallow breaks in his skin. He had to ignore his urges, wanting to rip open that cursed artery that pulsed annoyingly in his sensitive ears but also wanting to thrust deep into Shuichi as he did so, and feel that smaller, lithe form struggle beneath him, crying out in both pain and pleasure…

His own arousal again gave a painful throb, his mouth moving more quickly along Shuichi's length, noting that the teen was on the verge of an orgasm as his heart beat faster and his breath came out in choked gasps, his fingernails painfully planted in Yuki's skin, which only drove the vampire further. With the help of Shuichi's hips rolling forward to meet his mouth, Yuki's mouth slid along the wet erection easily, swallowing and tasting the bitter taste of the pre-cum that squirted from the boy's length.

"Y-Yuki!!!" Shuichi choked out, throwing back his sweating face and shutting his eyes tightly.

The white, bitter-tasting liquid streamed out of his erection, Shuichi's body shaking as he released. Yuki roughly sucked on the length, swallowing every drop that squirted out and placing his hands on either side of the boy's slim waist to support him as his body began to grow weak. After a moment, he slipped the length out of his mouth, a trail of saliva mixed with the boy's seed, dropping down his lips. He quickly licked his lips, not minding the taste but disappointed as he had yet to indulge in the erotic sensation of a throbbing artery, lodged between his vampire canines…

Shuichi slid down to the floor, sweat evident on his small form and trying to regain his breath as it came out in gasps. His hold on Yuki's shoulders slackened, dropping down onto the blonde's arms, with the light scent of blood lingering on his nails. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Yuki Eiri breathed in deeply, almost sighing as the scent of his own blood reached his sensitive nose. Regardless of whose blood it was, the very scent of the copper-tasting liquid made his body pulse and his mind swim with his desire…his obsession…

Grasping onto one of the boy's hands, he brought the bloodstained fingertips to his aching lips, running his tongue seductively over the smaller digits. As he tested the taste of his own blood, a small shiver left the boy's parted lips, his body quivering as Yuki took in one of his fingers and gently suckled on it. Reaching out with his pale hand, he cupped Shuichi's sweating chin and tilted it slightly forward, pulling out the boy's finger from his mouth and his cat-like golden eyes hungrily taking in Shuichi's weakened state. With his chest rising and falling, his violet eyes sparkling with lust, and his hands weakly falling at his sides, the lack of exuberance re-awakened a new sense of power within Yuki, driving his desire to its edge and making him smirk coldly.

He pressedforward, kissing Shuichi roughly, his teeth biting at the boy's lower lip until it drew a gentle stream of blood. The boy flinched beneath him but kissed him back fiercely, driving his tongue deep into the vampire's mouth where the taste of his seed still lingered. Their tongues battled it out, with Shuichi's hands weakly trying to undo Yuki's leather pants as the vampire roughly pushed him back against the door, sometimes nipping painfully at his tongue or at his lower lip, always enough to drive a sensual sort of pain through the pink-haired teen but never to the point that would make him cry out in earnest pain.

Somehow, Shuichi managed to get his hand into Yuki's tight pants, stroking his erection gently and making the vampire moan into his mouth, the vampire sensing that the boy's own length had re-awakened as it began to pulse and throb. With Shuichi's hand still down his pants, he somehow was able to get across the room and lay down the boy onto his plain bed, covered with only a silk sheet and a light, black comforter. Pulling off his tight pants, he slowly advanced on the young boy, crawling seductively onto the bed and making his way to the pink-haired Shuichi, his hungry, dead eyes causing the boy's lips to quiver with both fear and the anticipation of what he wanted…and Shuichi backed up against the edge of the bed, feeling the cool metal of the back railing touch his sensitive, hot skin. A shiver escaped him, unintentionally arching his back at the unwanted contact.

Yuki towered over Shuichi, laying his cold, pale form against the boy and giving him a twisted smile as his eyes fell upon the silky object behind the boy's pink head. Running a finger down the hot, burning skin of his warm-blooded lover, he grazed against the boy's neck, feeling that artery pound against his finger for a brief moment, before bringing it to trail down his chest and down to the edge of Shuichi's hardening erection.

As his cold eyes gazed back into Shuichi's violet orbs, that smile twisted more into an evil smirk. "The fun isn't over yet…"

Reaching behind Shuichi, he tugged at the tough, silken bondage scarves, satisfied as the teen raised his arms, almost as if under the power of the blond vampire. With his eyes never leaving Shuichi's worried face, he tied the bonds tightly around the boy's sensitive wrists, to the point where he was cutting off circulation and making the boy wince in pain. But…seeing the pained look on that innocent, youthful face made Yuki's erection throb achingly against the boy's thigh and the vampire licked his own lips in his lust.

With a final tug, he almost chuckled as Shuichi cried out, the boy biting down on his already bleeding lip in pain. But…it was arousing to see him like this…to see the prey weakened and captured, now within his mercy. It hadn't been hard to lure the enticing boy, giving off the impression that Yuki was a gentle, giving lover. And once they accepted that trust, they always gave in, refusing to deny that angelic face of the undead anything that itsheart desired.

"Y-yuki…it hurts…" the boy whispered, a shameful tear escaping his glistening eyes.

Crying…a sign of pain, a sign of weakness. It always made Yuki aroused, normally pushing him over the edge so that he just sank his teeth into the victim and gave up his seductive game. But not this time. This time, he'd wait it out and make the boy cry harder…strip away that innocence that made him appear so vulnerable…and have vengeance upon the only human that had ever captivated him so.

He leaned down and bit at the boy's ear, knowing now that he could do whatever he wanted to Shuichi and there would be no opportunity for escape…no one to hear whatever scream the boy could produce from his harmonic voice. Yuki's voice came out in a husky, cold whisper. "You should have thought about that before submitting yourself so willingly…baka…"

Shuichi attempted to sit up, only to be pulled back by the tight, black bonds that contained his aching wrists. He began to struggle beneath the weight of Yuki, angry cries escaping his throat and pained tears leaking from his eyes but his writhing was unsuccessful, only turning on the sadistic vampire further.

Yuki's hand reached in between the boy's lower cheeks, roughly pushing into him as he sat on the boy's legs to keep Shuichi from kicking him and successfully pushing the blond off of him. As Yuki searched deeper within Shuichi, his pale lips curving into a cold smile, the pink-haired teen screamed out in frustration, clenching tightly and crying out painfully. The vampire probed roughly inside of the boy, forcing him to stretch and giving him little chance to adjust.

"S-stop!"

But Yuki ignored him. Retracting his hand, he was rewarded with the sight of dark, red blood covering his fingers, arousing his senses and awakening his bloodlust. Licking on the covered digits, he chuckled coldly at the pained, terrified look that passed over the trapped boy's features. Struggling again to break free of the bonds, he tried to pull out his legs from the weight of the vampire but found that his attempts were pointless…and after a few moments, a look of defeat could be found in those violet eyes, swimming with fear and betrayal, as if he had been tricked.

With his strong hands, he firmly spread apart those tanned legs, smelling the drops of blood that leaked from the boy's opening and dripped onto his dark blanket. Feeling his arousal pulse with his excitement, Yuki teased Shuichi's opening for a moment, rubbing the head of his glistening erection against the bleeding opening that would give him entry. Shuichi's struggles slowly subsided, his legs unable to escape the strong weight of those cold, pale hands that pried his legs apart. And just when Shuichi settled down, his beating heart slowly ever so slightly as he hoped that the pain from his lower body and wrists would subside…Yuki thrust roughly into him, pushing his aching erection against the bleeding walls of the boy's opening.

Shuichi screamed louder than he ever had in his life, his clenching, tightened walls constricting against the erection of the blond vampire, tears streaming freely down his cheeks as well as the coppery taste of his blood invading his mouth as he had bitten down painfully onto his swollen lips. His tight body ached, his arms struggling but becoming numb due to the lack of blood circulating to his hands. As blood coated Yuki's length, Shuichi bit back the choking sobs, feeling weak and pathetic but wanting to be released from this pain…from this cruel lover…

In a way, Yuki felt pity for this poor boy, so lost in infatuation with his golden eyes that he had given in…he had sentenced himself to an unpredicted death, as well as the pain of unprepared anal sex…but this pity only made Yukithrilled in his arousing state, his hips beginning to pump his length in and out of the boy's clenched cheeks. And it was arousing…the blood that excited his senses, the weakened cries of Shuichi…it all drove him wild, especially as the boy threw back his head and exposed his sweat-covered neck to the vampire, Yuki almost swearing that he could see that artery pulse teasingly against the thin layer of skin.

"S-stop! Please!" Shuichi cried, his body quivering with the tears that flowed.

But Yuki continued his intense pace, smirking as he corrupted the innocence of his pink-haired victim. The blood that flowed down the boy's chin from the wound that had deepened on his broken lips…it was too inviting. And since Yuki planned to hold out a while longer, enjoying the pained screams and cries that Shuichi choked out, he felt his need for blood begin to beg for the intoxicating taste…so he lowered his lips onto Shuichi's, running his tongue on that lower lip.

Angrily, Shuichi bit at his tongue, drawing a fair amount of blood from a tiny wound. The erotic sensation of pain shot through Yuki and he thrust deeply into the boy, making Shuichi cry as the blood from his cut lip blended with the blood seeping from the tiny wound on Yuki's tongue, providing an exotic but welcoming taste for the vampire.

Suddenly, as Yuki's pace returned back to what it originally had been, a low moan escaped Shuichi's mouth, his closed eyes suddenly opening to glare into Yuki's dead eyes with anger but also satisfaction. Smirking, Yuki again attempted to hurt the lithe boy by thrusting deeply but only was rewarded with the arching of Shuichi's back, his arms struggling against the bonds as his body gave into the sick, twisted pleasure of Yuki's pain-filled thrusts.

Shuichi reached up as far as he could, moaning as Yuki thrust into him, and captured the vampire's lips, prying his lips apart and attacking the other's tongue. Yuki slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, the taste of his blood still arousing his senses. Shuichi wrapped his lips against that muscle, his teeth biting down hard on Yuki as he hungrily suckled on the blonde's tongue, his hips moving with Yuki's to meet each painful thrust. ****

Yuki's cold skin suddenly felt as if it were on fire, a sensation that he hadn't experienced for years. Shivering and groaning with the pain of Shuichi's teeth ripping against his sensitive tongue pushed him closer to the edge of his orgasm, the taste of his blood making his body shake and quiver with anticipation. Beneath him, Shuichi's sweat-covered body rubbed against his, that wonderfully crafted chest meeting with the vampire's each time the boy arched up, straining his wrists with his actions. But it was evident that Shuichi no longer cared as he gave into the sadomasochistic dance of their entwined bodies, a ruptured erotic game that had his mind reeling and his body aching for more.

Releasing his mouth, Yuki's closed eyes glanced down hungrily at Shuichi's neck, the boy hardly noticing as he was consumed in his own pleasure. With his hips rolling forward quickly, Yuki's thrusts became faster, the beating of Shuichi's heart, as well as the pulsing blood vessels that taunted the vampire's hunger, suggesting that he was very close to the edge, his arching back continuing to meet with Yuki's sweat-covered chest.

Yuki hit the boy's prostate hard, continuously doing so with his quickened thrusts as Shuichi cried out, his body shaking and his gasps choking on the scream that escaped his warm, sore lips.

"YUKIIIII!!!"

Shuichi released all over Yuki's stomach, his head thrown back and his body arching aching up towards the vampire, his skin glistening with the sweat that dripped down his chest and onto the dark blanket of Yuki's bed while his wrists yanked painfully at the bonds in his state of ecstasy. And upon glancing down at that exposed neck, hearing the erratically beating heart with his sensitive ears, Yuki pummeled dangerously fast into the smaller boy, quickly bringing his lips down to hungrily latch onto the unsuspecting neck of his prey.

He immediately broke the skin, his teeth sinking into the pulsing vessel as Shuichi released a choking, unexpected sob. With the bitter scent of Shuichi's release and the drunken taste of the coppery blood filling his senses, as well as the arousing sound of Shuichi's pained cry of protest, Yuki sucked hungrily on the broken skin, his throbbing erection pushing deep inside of the boy as his bloodlust invaded him.

Yuki's mind swam with his racing thoughts, his hands grasping the boy's waist tightly as he lapped up the seeping blood. Tasting the coppery liquid in his mouth, Yuki allowed the selfish, heartless beast within him to dominate; it's desire being fulfilled with each liquid drop that it swallowed from Shuichi's wound. And as he reached the highest peak of his pleasure, his erection aching for his release as well as the erotic taste of blood to fill his hunger, Yuki released into Shuichi, his seed mixing with the blood that seeped from the wounds of the boy's inner walls.

"Y-yuki…" Shuichi whispered in a pained voice, silent tears trailing down the sides of his face. His weakened voice was almost inaudible, dying with the slow, resounding beat of his heart. "D-doshite…?"

Yuki felt the boy's heartbeat become slow and he retracted his menacing teeth, pulling slowly out of the boy as Shuichi was on the verge of his death, blood leaking from the wound on his neck. And glancing down at him, Yuki couldn't help feeling pity for the idiotic boy again…his eyes glancing over those bleeding lips as well as the slackened wrists that had once strained against those painfully tight bonds…and in a twisted way, Shindo Shuichi looked beautiful in the dark of his room, his golden eyes again becoming captivated by the curve of those slender hips and that feminine but smooth, flat chest, that slowly rose pitifully with each gasping breath that the dying boy took.

And suddenly, Yuki wanted him all over again. He wanted to take that beautiful creature over and over and hear it call out his name, hear it cry in ecstasy as he buried himself deep inside that lithe body, dominating him over and over again. He wanted to hear it cry out in pain and moan in pleasure, contrasting the contradictive aspects of the perverse game of sadism. He wanted Shuichi to be his…to be a toy that he could use over and over again…

Admittedly, it was rare for a vampire to desire more than the warm blood of its live victim, but Yuki wanted it.

Biting his tongue hard, so that he drew a hefty amount of blood, he captured the lips of the surprised, dying boy, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth as Shuichi obediently suckled on the muscle, drinking in his escape from death so that he may walk the world forever…a shadow of the night, consumed by its selfish lust and desire for blood. Although his body was weak, Shuichi managed to draw in the blood, swallowing it as his heartbeat began to fade, as the blood seeped through the wound to succumb his unwanted death.

Shindo Shuichi died that night, his violet eyes no longer sparkling with the light of life and growing cold with the presence of death. His skin no longer remained warm, set on fire from the act of his sexual interludes as he indulged in humanity's favorite pleasure. Breath no longer left his shy lips, as he no longer needed to breathe the air of the living. And no longer would Shuichi feel; the joys of unconditional love and compassion failed to ever be experienced by the young boy.

Yuki sat lifelessly against the wall of his room, resting his head against the windowsill as the clear moon shone brightly into his room, it's pale silhouette glowing down on the lifeless body that remained bound to his bed. Shuichi's violet eyes were cold and unmoving, gazing as if in betrayal into the cold, dead eyes of Yuki Eiri, a beast that no longer bothered to feel the guilt eat away at him, having forgotten the feeling long ago as he accepted what he was…what he had become…

"And what I'm about to do to you…" he whispered coldly, his eyes narrowing at that naked lifeless body. In many ways, he almost wished that he could remember what self-hatred felt like. _Sentencing you to walk the earth like I have; an emotionless, selfish monster. Instead of rewarding you with death, I've trapped you for all eternity…_

And he knew that within a short time, those violet eyes would blink again, that cold, lifeless body moving like a human, looking like a human, and even capable of acting like one. But it would never be human, containing a monster within that wanted only what it could take, destroying innocent lives for its uncontrollable thirst. Those violet eyes would see but wouldn't truly be alive, a mere window that welcomed the sights of the darkest nights, displaying little emotion, as he would no longer need to feel…

Shindo Shuichi blinked, his cold, violet eyes glancing curiously at Yuki's as a twisted smirk played across those pale, dead lips.

- Owari

- Elle-chan

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading "Erotic Stranger"! If you have any comments or suggestions, review or e-mail me at . I was inspired to write this dark vampire fanfic after reading a few other AU Gravitation stories. I hope this wasn't too dark for you .


End file.
